exalted_the_unfettered_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Song of Lahn-aii
Backstory & Description Named after it's first wielder, Song of Lahn-aii was made to be a symbol of authority and accomplishment for a warrior who eventually grew very tired of fighting. While a truly challenging battle itself still caused Lahn-aii's heart to sing, her skill with the sword eventually grew to the point where few could match her. Those who could match her, she knew personally and the elite group would periodically face-off directly or choose other forms of contest or stratagem in an attempt to get the best of one-another. Among that select group though, her name was most renowned, which means many would-be glory seekers flocked to her to challenge her and make a name for themselves. It was from this constant need to either fend off or dodge challengers that the Twilight of her Circle, Arcanum Unbounded, took pity on her and forged the Song of Lahn-aii - for it wasn't that Lahn-aii sought to avoid conflict, she just only wanted to face a worthy challenge! Inspired by their Eclipse, Unending Epic, Arcanum Unbounded crafted a weapon that would witness and sing Lahn-aii's accomplishment, then sort out the chaff. Notable Events / Involvements Current wielder is Reed. Gossip & Rumors Inherent Powers Upon attuning Song of Lahn-aii, the wielder gains access to Echoing Fanfare at no experience cost. Evocations Echoing Fanfare * Cost: 3m; Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: none * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None The past accomplishments of the Exalt trumpet in the air at a pitch just beyond hearing, promising future victory. When the Exalt rolls to Join Battle, she re-rolls a number of dice that do not come up as successes equal to the highest permanent Essense among non-trivial opponents she's soundly defeated through her own power in combat. Legend Wresting Strike * Cost: 3m; Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Withering-only, Resonant * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Echoing Fanfare Still, there are those that, even after understanding who they are about to face, feel the need to continue in their attempt to climb over the Exalt to gain glory. Their folly will feed the Exalt's legend further. Use of this Evocation first requires that the Exalt started combat with Echoing Fanfare. The Exalt may activate this Evocation after crashing an opponent with a withering attack to immediately get a second attack - a disarm gambit. He may re-roll the same number of non-success dice in the Initiative roll as with Echoing Fanfare. Resonant: If successful, after the battle, Song of Lahn-aii remembers this accomplishment and takes advantage of the disarmed foe’s own legend. Anyone who knows the disarmed opponent (either personally, by name, or even by reputation) and who can see Song of Lahn-aii recognizes something about the wielder that they can’t put their finger on, but is sure it has something to do with the disarmed opponent. If the wielder lets the inquirer know of their accomplishment, the inquirer knows it as the truth. Steel-Souled Alpha Predator * Cost: +1wp; Mins: Essence 2 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: Dissonant, Resonant * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: Legend Wresting Strike No one should join a battle without the readiness to accept death - that includes weapons too. As some warriors take foes' body parts as trophies, Song of Lahn-aii takes the soul of the weapon itself. This Evocation permanently upgrades Legend Wresting Strike. By spending +1 WP when activating it, the successfully disarmed weapon is destroyed, as its spirit is consumed by Song of Lahn-aii. Artifact weapons are only disarmed but get the off-hand penalty for the rest of the story (regardless of the hand it’s wielded in - it just never feels quite right). If the wielder also soundly defeats the disarmed opponent through her own power, then Song of Lahn-aii remembers this accomplishment also with the same benefits as in Legend Wresting Strike (as though they were Resonant, if they aren’t). As long as the wielder is not Dissonant with Song of Lahn-aii, it has also taken the weapon’s soul as a trophy. With a weapon draw action, the wielder can call forth the weapon and Song of Lahn-aii will turn into it. This weapon is instantly recognizable to any who would recognize the disarmed opponent. This weapon has the stats of its mundane equivalent. Resonant: If the weapon was an Artifact or the opponent was relevant, then the weapon has stats of its Artifact equivalent. Borrowed Voice of the Bard * Cost: 3m (+1wp); Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Resonant * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Echoing Fanfare Just because the Song of Lahn-aii lacks a mouth doesn't mean it lacks a voice. When hearing someone give just praise to its wielder Song of Lahn-aii makes sure that all know the truth. When nearby person or media speaks well of the Exalt's battle prowess, Song of Lahn-aii is aware and allows the wielder to activate this Evocation. The roll to influence to the audience receives a number of bonus successes equal to the potentially re-rolled dice in Echoing Fanfare. Additionally, any of the audience instantly become aware of the Exalt and inexplicably know that this is the subject of what they are hearing / reading. If the subject of the influence is a factual event that Song of Lahn-aii witnessed, the story rings with absolute truth, just as with Legend Wresting Strike. Resonant: At Essence 2, If the speaker / author is not instilling an intimacy in the wielder, the wielder may spend 1 WP to have this added on as additional influence attempt with the same number of successes as the original roll. The context should be appropriate to the story. Note: keep track of the greatest number of successes that resulted from this Evocation and the story being told for the next Evocation. Infamy Made Flesh * Cost: - (3a); Mins: Essence 2 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: Resonant * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: Borrowed Voice of the Bard Song of Lahn-aii make sure that those who face its wielder are aware that they are facing a legend whose renown is domination in combat. This is a permanent enhancement of effects of Echoing Fanfare. When joining battle against an opponent who had previously been targeted by Borrowed Voice of the Bard (whether the influence was successful or not) and activating Echoing Fanfare, a reflexive Threaten action is taken against all those previously affected opponents (ignoring the penalty for multiple targets). The successes of this Threaten action are equal to the greatest number of success achieved by a speaker / author benefiting from Borrowed Voice of the Bard, as the story or praise come unbidden to affected opponents’ minds, even if it was a story they were never aware of. At the end of the battle, the number of successes on the Threaten action is lowered by 1 (minimum 0) until newer result from Borrowed Voice of the Bard exceeds that amount, meaning that the wielder’s praises will need to continually be sung and spread lest it just become an old story. Resonant: The first time the wielder’s anima goes totemic in a battle where this Evocation was used (even if there were no valid targets), 3a may be spent to repeat the effects of Infamy Made Flesh, as the climax of the story resurfaces in the opponent’s minds while the wielder’s anima totem looms above. This resonant usage affects even those who were never targeted by Borrowed Voice of the Bard. For them, the story or praise comes unbidden to their mind. Wisdom In The Last Breath * Cost: 7m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 3 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Resonant, Dissonant * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Infamy Made Flesh, Steel-Souled Alpha Predator In the moment of defeat, Song of Lahn-aii helps the newly defeated foe to come to terms with the wielder's victory. This can be activated when an enemy surrenders, withdraws from battle, or is incapacitated. Incapacitating an enemy with this Evocation is always nonfatal. A surrendering enemy has the option to reject the effects of this Evocation, but the wielder immediately becomes aware and is likely to respond with a more decisive course. Waive the WP cost in subsequent uses in the scene on that opponent. A withdrawn enemy can reject the effects of the evocation for 1 WP, as long as they weren’t influenced by and don’t have an Intimacy from the threaten action from Infamy Made Flesh. Those affected by this Evocation gain a Major Tie of respect toward the wielder. This Intimacy is used to automatically instill a Minor Tie toward the wielder (which can be rejected at a Decision Point) of being indebted to them, which can be degraded only after it has been used to successfully persuade the character. Additionally, if the opponent was relevant, the wielder automatically knows the reason why they chose to fight them as though they successfully used a Read Intentions action. Note: remember this Intimacy as well as the opponent it was from. Non-Dissonant: This Evocation can be used on battle groups when they lose a Magnitude, to affect all of their members who would have died or retreated as though they were incapacitated. Additionally, waive the WP cost for trivial opponents who aren't in a battle group. Resonant: At Essence 4, as long as the former opponent holds the Tie of respect toward the wielder, Song of Lahn-aii can always activate Borrowed Voice of the Bard on the former opponent’s behalf, regardless of distance. Ionioi Hetairoi * Cost: 10m, 2wp; Mins: Essence 3 * Type: Simple * Keywords: none * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Wisdom In The Last Breath Calling forth all of those who make up her legend, the battlefield gives way to an army of heroes. Does the new opponent think they are worthy of fighting a legend? If so, they should be able to conquer all those who came before him too. When this evocation is activated, a ghostly army of heroes already conquered charge forward to face the wielder’s opponent. The battlefield itself might morph (illusorily) to support a large enough army. This may be used on an opponent at Medium range or less who has had Infamy Made Flesh used on them (successfully or not). The wielder chooses a character from whom they gleaned an Intimacy from with Wisdom In The Last Breath. From the perspective of all observers, this fallen hero charges forward and clashes with the opponent. However, this is only an outward manifestation of a massive clash of will. The gleaned Intimacy is used to persuade the opponent, as though they possessed it themselves, that they cannot win this battle since someone like this has already fallen. (e.g. “some who dedicated their life to avenging their master could not defeat her - how could you?”) The number of successes on the influence roll is equal to the number of successes from Infamy Made Flesh. If the roll succeeds, the influence may be resisted with a Decision Point. However, rather than paying 1 WP, the opponent pays 3 initiative. If the persuasion succeeds, the wielder steals all of the opponent’s Initiative and crashes him. If the opponent is crashed, he is unable to resist with the Decision Point. He is also unable to move toward the wielder during their next turn, as it looks like the ghostly apparition pushes back and knocks him down. If the persuasion fails, it looks as though the ghostly apparition is felled by the opponent. Repeated use of this Evocation follows the same rules as “Retrying Social Actions” (p 222). As an explicit, semi-exception - the same apparition (and thus intimacy) can be used against an opponent who was successfully persuaded. Subsequent uses of this Evocation in a scene, beyond the first, only cost 5m (no WP). It looks as though the opponent is fighting his way through the army of fallen heroes. If there are multiple opponents, the Evocation may be activated multiple times against each of those opponents in the turn, as long as there are enough personalities to send against each of them. At Essence 4, this Evocation can be used reflexively after giving a Command action to a Battle Group, as the ghostly army seems to join their ranks. The target must be within range of the army, rather than the wielder. This Evocation can be used in one battle (but can be used multiple times in that battle) per story. This is reset by successfully using Wisdom In The Last Breath on a relevant opponent to add them to her army of heroes. Flavor... Based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T60GNB-ewbg * Skip to (1:06) for intro * Skip to (1:41) for main part Credits et all Image taken from: ??? Some concepts taken from the anime Fate/Zero. Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons of the Chosen Category:Reaper Daiklaves Category:Weapon Types:Melee Category:Weapon Types:Medium Melee